


Everyday is a new day.

by crybabyNagisa



Category: Free!
Genre: But angst though-, M/M, Ohhhh yeah there's going to be some angst because i'm awful, Sorry for the stupid title by the way oh my god, There might be fluff, diary entry, i'm horrible yell at me all you want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybabyNagisa/pseuds/crybabyNagisa
Summary: Not too long ago, Rei bought Nagisa a small notebook as a diary for him to write down his thoughts (Or draw in which was what Nagisa was going to do anyway.)Turns out, Rei was wrong. Aka Iv'e had this idea to write this for the longest time and I finally stopped be lazy and actually did it wow look at me, all grown up.





	1. Chapter 1

_December 16, 2016._

_I guess i'm writing in this diary now, or at least trying to haha. Rei gave me this diary for some reason to write down my "thoughts" and I was just really confused as to why he was being so nice to me but I just took it because it's such a cute looking notebook! It's got super cute penguins and everything on it, it even came with a pencil which was super cute! Rei really does know me well, that's what I love so much about him. I am thinking of asking Rei why he gave me this notebook but I think i'll just drop it since he'll just make some lame excuse or something but whatever. Anyway, it's 3:19 right now in Iwami and it's obviously winter so no swimming :((( But Haru told me that the water needs some alone time too, just like humans do. I didn't really understand what that meant but I just kinda went along with it. Oh another thing, Rei's birthday was this week and it was super fun! Mostly because I planned out the whole party hehe. I thought Rei was going to yell at me because the party wouldn't please him but he actually really really really liked it and that made me super super glad! It was really nice seeing Rei happy!! I'm also really excited about Christmas ahhaaaa. Makoto and Haru came to visit us in Iwami since Makoto does live in Tokyo and Haru wanted to live with Makoto but they said that they will be visiting for Rei's birthday (which they already did!!) and for Christmas and i'm super excited! I do miss Makoto and Haru though :( I wanted to go to the same school as them and I finally did and then after a whole year they just left and left me alone again._

_Not very nice or fair if you ask me and i'm still pretty bitter that they did that but I am trying my best to support them I really am!! That whole paragraph made me sound like a bad person and I want anybody to think that way of me. I'm nice though, right? A lot of people have told me that i'm super sweet and polite but what if they were just lying to make me feel better or something? ack I should really stop talking about this before I end up wanting to cry again. I haven't been feeling so hot lately haha ^^;;; But that doesn't matter. I'm still trying to figure out how I should hide this book away from sisters since they always go through my stuff. But if you guys did find this, I hate all three of you please leave me and my thoughts alone or i'll call the police :) AND I'M NOT JOKING AROUND THIS TIME I'M BEING SERIOUS I PROMISE._

_Anyway, I guess i'll end it here. My train stop just got here and I was planing on going to rei's house to spend some time with him for a while, which I'll probably write all about tomorrow!! ~Nagisa_

 

_December 17, 2016._

_Yay another day. It's Saturday so no school :D Rei wants me to go over to his house again later today to meet his brother for some reason. I don't why, but I agreed but only because Rei said he was going to treat me to a festival after having dinner with his brother. I think rei said his name is reo or something. It's a really nice name and it really does fit in with Rei's family name! It sounds all fancy and stuff hehe. Anyway, A lot of schools here are getting a two week break for Christmas and New years just like how American schools do and everybody is just so happy that we have two weeks of no school, even Rei, and he lives school! Me and Rei are going to visit Makoto and Haru in Tokyo around New years and my parents and Rei's parents it's fine! (Even though my siste.rs are jealous because they don't get to go haha.) This is going to be my first time in Tokyo and i'm super excited but Mama says my Auntie lives there so i have to visit her at least once to say hi. I don't wanna. But I am really excited because Makoto said he's going to take us to Disneyland Tokyo and i've never been there so i'm really excited!! Plus I heard that the food there is super cute and really yummy and all about cute foods hehe._

_Moving on, Mama's at the market with Nanko right now and Nanoni and Nachika went to some party of some sort and papa is at work right now so that means i'm alone at home right now. I'm glad I wasn't left alone with papa if he was here though, he always makes me spend time with him and it's just... weird. Papa is just so serious all the time and i'm nothing like that. But I don't like being home alone either so i'm actually going to get ready in a few minutes to go to Rei's place again to meet his brother like I said blah blah blah._

_Rei wants me to get ready quickly so I guess I have to go now! ~Nagisa_

 

_December 18, 2016_

_I don't know if anyone else other than Nagisa reads this but okay. Nagisa if you're reading this, it's Rei here and I decided to write in a short entry for you since I know you like to write a new entry everyday so here we are. But anyway, you obviously aren't able to write anything right now because you're asleep on the couch since my brother thought it was a good idea to stay up until 2:00 am and you said yes and well, look where we are. You were out like a light the minute we put you on the couch haha._

_I'm still awake of course as I can't sleep so i'll probably be sleeping in very late today, and don't you even dare to try to wake me up Nagisa. Oh, I also contacted your mother and father and asked if you could stay the night and your mother said yes but your father seemed to be quite angry for some reason. I think he just had a bad day at work since he seems to be such a hard working man but that's just me._

_Also, I just want to say when you're writing diary entries Nagisa, please please please do not use faces! It doesn't look formal at all and I gave you this notebook so that you can improve on your Kanji and english writing but you took advantage of that and just turned it into a doodling book ugh. What am I saying I knew you were going draw small doodles anyway. But, might I say you are talented at drawing, maybe even as good as Haruka._

_You also did improve on your Kanji writing and i'm very proud of you. (It still needs work though.) And don't worry, I didn't read your other entries even though it was very tempting to do so, I knew I shouldn't invade your privacy like that so you can thank me later for not being like your sisters._

_My brother is sleeping in my room (like the rude person he is) and your on the couch so i'm at the kotatsu right now and i'm trying very hard to sleep under it but i've never slept under a kotatsu so this is really hard for me. But i'm about to pass out from sleepiness so i'm going to try my best, wish me luck. ~~in your dreams haha.~~ Goodnight Nagisa_

_~Rei_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More diary entry's from Nagisa.

_june 30th, 2017: It's been so long since I've wrote in here!!! I forgot I had this and I found it when mama told me to clean my room and it was under my bed. I'm surprised its still looks new! But it's summer time so I'll be sure to write in here a lot more than usual! Also, today's Haru-chan's birthday, so if anybody see's him wish him happy birthday please! It's also almost my birthday too and I'm so excited ^0^ I don't know what I want to do for it yet, but I'll figure it out someday! Well, since it's been so long I've put_

_something in here, maybe I should put some recent things that have happened? Well, right before school ended, I almost failed Math class and I would have gotten held back, thankfully I barely passed but my parents still won't very happy about that. Also I new store opened nearby and I go there a lot, last time I went I bought a figure of a character from my favorite show! And food of course._

_Not much has really happened to me these past few months really other than school ending. Oh, but next week mama says she's gonna take me out to go shopping for new clothes, I've been wanting these cute overalls for a really long time now and now I have enough money to buy them!  ~Nagisa_

 

_July 1st, 2017: Another update yay! Today I woke up with a big headache and tried taking a nap to make it go away but it's still there and it's really annoying me! Oh, and Mama recently got sick with the flu so I'm doing everything I can to help! So is papa but I'm trying to out beat him in helping her feel better hehe._

_She mostly has lost her voice and can't talk all that much so Papa put a strict rule to make her not talk until she feels better. It feels kinda weird not hearing mama talk for so long... But on other news I just found out about this singer called Kyary Pamyu Pamyu and I love her so much!!! I really like her song ninjya ri bang bang, Rei-chan says her music is too "little kid like" but that's only because Rei-chan is Rei-chan._

_Speaking of Rei-chan, he's been wearing contacts lately! He does look good in them but I think Rei-chan looks even better in his glasses, he looks so cute in them! And today Rei-chan bought a cake; it was supposed to be for Haru-chan but I ate the whole thing already... It was really good though! I'll be sure to tell Haru-chan and Mako-chan just how good it is! ~Nagisa_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first: I am so so so sorry for not updating any sooner omg. In all honesty, I forgot about this story and I just now found it while I was going through my profile and well here we are another very long awaited update! I will try to update daily as I really have the most boring life ever and I never do anything. Though next week I won't be able to update until Thursday. Its my birthday next week and my best friend and I are going on a trip to some amusement parks for my birthday <33   
> Please comment in what you think about this story; until next time!~

**Author's Note:**

> okay wow I finished this in like two days and this feels very rushed please forgive me father. Anyway A couple things I want to sayyy:  
> -I do feel like Nagisa would be in a fit of depression after Makoto left for Tokyo (and I made Haru go to because i'm a awful person) so yeah.  
> -Rei's brother would be the opposite of Rei, loud, crazy, pretty much like Nagisa ahahahaa.  
> -Also if you don't know what a kotatsu is, it's just a small japanese table that you can eat on and has a tiny blanket under it so that you can sleep under it which is amazing. It doesn't have any chairs either so you have to sit on the floor.  
> -Rei will make some special appearances in this story heeeyyyy.  
> And that's it haha. If you have any questions just go ahead and comment! >u0


End file.
